


Color My Heart

by KelvinT15



Category: Wong Fu Productions
Genre: Art, Colors, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelvinT15/pseuds/KelvinT15
Summary: A world with and without colors, some choose to live with colors, and some don’t. We cross paths with one another, meeting old and new people, and experiencing feelings and emotions in our lives. The same goes for Wesley Chan, when he meets someone from an accident, things are about to change.Update(1/12): Color My Heart is under a major update.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Update(1/12): Color My Heart is under a major update.
> 
> For more information about this fan-fiction, please visit: http://fav.me/db1szqx

* * *

**Introduction – Male: Reflection**

* * *

 

It was a windy morning in Los Angeles, Wesley turned off his alarm clock to realize he was late again. He immediately got up from his bed, he took a shower, “I’m sure Phil will be mad at me this time.” When Wesley had done, he wore his usual clothes, grabbed his bag, the scattered papers on the table, and went downstairs.

 

His mother greeted him from the kitchen, “Good morning, Wesley. Are you late again? I made breakfast for you.” Wesley smiled at her, “Good morning, and thanks, mom. I’m sorry for troubling you,” he took his lunchbox, and went outside to the train station. He had to ride a train, his car broke down, he didn’t have time to repair it because of his schedule.

 

It was unusual for him to be late, something had been bothering him lately. Wesley felt something was missing, he thought he shouldn’t be worried about it in the first place since he had close friends, and supportive family with him. He left the train station after it stopped at his destination, Pasadena.

 

“Excuse me,” Wesley said as he passed the pedestrians at the zebra crossing, he was rushing.

 

On his way to Wong Fu Productions office, he took a glance to the shop’s window. Wesley saw his faint reflection on the window, and nodded, “There’s should be an explanation to my problem, I can do this.”

 

* * *

  **Introduction – Female: Dream**

* * *

 

Inside a café, a woman was drawing in her sketchbook, she looked at one of her notes, “I have an appointment with a client today, I hope they’re not late.” She paid for her drink before collected her art supplies, and left the café.

 

She came to the United States from Taiwan, two years after she graduated from her university to pursue one of her dreams, becoming a better illustrator. She and her family originally intended to live in Los Angeles, but her younger sister insisted them to live in Pasadena for an unknown reason.

 

She decided to go to a nearby park to continue her work, she saw a lot of businessmen and businesswomen crossed the street, “Most of them are wearing black and white, they’re repeating the same cycle of activities every day. Aren’t they bored? Their dedications surprise me,” she muttered. She came across to an elderly couple, she greeted, and smiled at them, “Good morning!” The elderly couple smiled back at her.

 

Despite the positive approach, she looked at the sky with a melancholic expression on her face, “A dream where I can make a lot of people happy, perhaps it’s too naïve of me.”

 

She was lost in thought on her way to the park, although she regained a little bit of her focus when someone shouted, “Watch out!” She widened her eyes, it was too late for her to evade the person.


	2. Afterglow

A loud thud could be heard from afar as both figures fell to the ground, it was Wesley who bumped onto her. Both of their papers, and her art supplies were scattered on the ground. Wesley apologized, she shook her head, “No, I’m sorry. It was my fault for spacing out earlier.”

 

She collected her sketchbook papers, and her art supplies, Wesley helped her while he collected his script papers in the process. Luckily, the pedestrians didn’t step on their stuff. Wesley got up, “Here, let me help you stand up,” he lent his hand to her. She gripped his hand, and replied, “Thank you.”

 

A surprised look was implanted on her face after she looked up at the person who bumped onto her, “Are you Wesley Chan?” Wesley was brushing the dirt off from his clothes, “Yes. How did you know my name?”

 

“I heard about you and Wong Fu Productions from my sister,” she smiled.

 

After the incident, Wesley started a light conversation with her, both of them were asking questions at each other. “Are you going somewhere?” Wesley asked. She nodded, “Yes, I’m going to a park to continue my work while waiting for my client. What about you, Wesley?”

 

The question made Wesley realized he was in a hurry, “I forgot that I’m supposed to be at the office right now. Thank you for the short talk, I’m sorry if I have to end it abruptly like this.”

“Oh, then you should go right ahead. No worries, it’s a pleasure meeting you, Wesley,” she bowed down slightly, and walked away.

 

Before she left too far from Wesley, he turned his back around, “Wait! What’s your name?” She let out a faint smile at him, “My name is Violet. Violet Auburn.” Wesley continued running to the office after she replied to his question.

 

At Wong Fu Productions office, Philip had been waiting for Wesley with his arms crossed, “Morning, Wes. You’re late again.” Wesley was trying to catch his breath, “M-Morning, Phil. I’m sorry, but I have brought the script papers as you requested.”

 

Philip took the script papers from Wesley’s hand, “I’m still concerned about you. You have been like this for several days, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Maybe I only lack some sleep, thanks for the concern,” Wesley replied.

 

Wesley wasn’t sure about his own response, but he thought it was a better decision, so his friend didn’t get too worried about him. He took his bag off, put it on his desk, and started working. After some minutes, Philip stood in front of him, “Wes, some of the papers are missing. Also, I didn’t know you draw using this art style.”

 

Wesley stared at Philip in confusion, “I’m sure I have taken all of the papers, and I don’t remember including my drawings in there. Let me check it, Phil.”

 

Philip gave the script papers to Wesley, after he looked through all of it, indeed, some of the pages were missing, and there were some unfamiliar drawings mixed in it. He remembered the incident as he retraced his memories, “It must be hers.”

 

Philip raised one of his eyebrows, “Hers who?”

 

Wesley told Philip about his encounter with Violet, “I’m going, I’ll get the papers from her.” Philip stopped him, “No, it’s not necessary. You can do it later during our lunch breaks, and you mentioned that she’s waiting for her client. I’m sure she’ll be at the park until then.” Wesley nodded at him, and continued working.

 

In the afternoon, Violet was sitting on a bridge above a lake, children had gathered around her. A little girl spoke, “Sister Violet, will you draw for me today?” Violet patted the girl’s head, “No, I have promised to draw for you guys once in every two weeks. We made a deal, remember?” The little girl pouted, “But two weeks of waiting is too long!”

 

“If only I’m not working, I don’t mind doing it once a week,” Violet gazed at the lake, “I’m sorry, but I always try to make all of your requests as beautiful as I can.”

“You’re right. My parents also liked your drawings, I told them to put it on the wall. Thanks, sister,” the other child replied.

 

The children played together, Violet was drawing in her sketchbook. One of the children noticed someone approached them from behind, “Brother Wes!” the child shouted in joy. “Brother Wes?” Violet murmured, she continued drawing.

 

Wesley crouched, “Good afternoon! How are you all?”

 

The children ran towards Wesley’s direction, leaving Violet behind at the bridge, each one of them started telling their stories. Wesley told them he had a business to do with Violet after the children finished their stories, he asked them to give him some time. The children understood, they ran away into another section of the park, and continued playing. Wesley approached Violet at the bridge, he sat beside her.

 

“I’m glad you’re still here,” Wesley let out a sigh of relief, “Do you come here often?”

“No, but it’s currently Autumn, so I visit this park more frequently,” Violet replied.

 

Wesley scratched his head, “I thought you were bullied earlier, you like children?”

“I actually thought like that when I came here for the first time, but I’m happy when they were being considerate to me,” Violet chuckled, “I don’t like them, I don’t hate them either. Perhaps because there aren’t many children in my neighborhood.”

 

She continued, “I prefer talking to older people. When I listened to their stories, I realized they had been through a lot of hardships in their lives. Some of them almost gave up, but they’re still alive. It also applies to younger people, those people are strong, and I admire them.”

Intrigued by her words, Wesley smiled, “You’re one of them too.”

 

Violet looked up, “That’s impossible, Wesley. The others had it worst compared to mine,” she stopped her activity, she asked him about the business he previously mentioned. Wesley opened his bag, he returned her drawings, and said it got mixed up during the incident.

 

“Thank you, I was worried if I lost them for good. That means you must be looking for your own papers,” Violet flipped through her sketchbook, she took the script papers, and returned it to him. “I appreciate it. Lunch break is almost over, I have to return to the office,” Wesley put the script papers inside his bag, “Here’s my business card if you want to talk to me, goodbye!”

 

Violet took the card from Wesley, “Goodbye, have a nice day.”

 

When Wesley had returned to Wong Fu Productions office, he gave the missing script papers to Philip. “Took you long enough, Wes,” Philip said jokingly. Wesley sat on his chair, “I couldn’t get straight to the point because we had an interesting conversation,” he mumbled.

 

Wesley took the calendar on his desk, “Speaking of which, San Diego Comic-Con is coming soon, right?”

“Yes. What about it?” Philip replied.

 

“Do you think Violet will be interested in helping us?” Wesley asked.

“I’m not sure,” Philip’s eyes were focused on the script papers, “I’m fine with it if you trust her, make sure to tell Ted too. The convention will last for four days, don’t forget to tell her the details.”

 

At night, Wesley was working on his laptop, he tried to contact Violet, but he remembered he only gave his business card to her. In a moment, he received a text message from someone, it was from Violet. A good timing, Wesley took the opportunity to invite her to the convention. Violet was uncertain at first, she later agreed to the invitation. He texted her all of the details he could remember, “I understand. I’ll ask you tomorrow if I have any questions,” she replied. As Wesley felt he already did his part, he closed his laptop, put his phone on the table, and went to sleep.


	3. Convention with Awkward Animals

Two weeks had passed, Violet and Wesley had been contacting each other in preparation for San Diego Comic-Con. Violet left her house at dawn, she brought two large boxes with her, she felt drowsy, and excited at the same time because it was her first time attending a convention. Wesley had texted Wong Fu Productions office’s address to her yesterday, she hurried to the office.

 

Wesley decided to bring the merchandise into his car while he waited for Violet. He heard a loud knock on the door when he had returned, he looked startled when he opened it, “W-Whoa, you should have told me to pick you up at your house instead of coming to the office like this.” Violet put her boxes on the floor, and said, “I was going to ride my bicycle, but I don’t know if you have a parking lot for bicycle or not since this is my first time coming here,” she looked around, “Where are the others?”

 

“Phil already left to San Diego with Christine and Taylor, Ted is on his way from New York. I’m in charge of you, and the merchandise. Are you ready to go, Violet?” Wesley replied.

Violet picked up her boxes on the floor, “Of course.”

 

Wesley turned off the electricity, he locked the office’s door before they left the building, and departed from Pasadena. They talked a lot about their professions on their way to San Diego, “You should sleep if you’re tired,” Wesley took a short glance to Violet before he focused back on the road. “It’s fine, I’m not feeling tired at the moment,” she replied.

 

“If you say so,” Wesley adjusted his glasses, “You told me that you’re going to make Awkward Animals merchandise. Is it in your boxes?”

Violet looked uneasy, “I’m not sure if it’s against Wong Fu Productions’ policy or not, you insisted it was fine for me to make it. At the same time, selling my original merchandise doesn’t make sense.”

 

Wesley chuckled, and shook his head, “Relax, I know this is your first time attending a convention. I have told Phil and Ted about it, they’re fine as long as you don’t sell it outside of the event.”

 

When they had arrived at San Diego, they stopped by at a hotel to meet up with the rest of Wong Fu Productions team at the lobby. Wesley kindly introduced Violet to the team, she tried not to be nervous around them, “My name is Violet Auburn, nice to meet you,” she bowed down. Philip looked at her in amusement, it was rare for someone to introduce themselves like that.

 

Wesley asked Philip about Ted’s whereabouts, “Ted said he’ll come to San Diego Convention Center instead of stopping by at the hotel first,” Philip replied. Violet was informed she would sleep in a separate room with Christine, then they took an elevator to the designated floor.

 

Inside the men’s room, Philip was talking to Wesley about Violet, he mentioned she was nicer than he imagined. Taylor laughed at them, “What, both of you fell in love with her at first sight?” Philip and Wesley glared at him, both of them denied his statement, “We’re only partners at work, nothing else, Taylor,” Wesley added.

 

Meanwhile, in the women’s room, Christine greeted her, she hoped Violet would enjoy her stay with Wong Fu Productions. “Thanks, Christine. I will,” Violet smiled at her. When the team had put their bags in the rooms, and took a rest, all of them gathered in the lobby, and drove to San Diego Convention Center separately.

 

Philip, Taylor, and Wesley brought the boxes into the venue, and set up their booth when they had arrived. Christine and Violet helped them by arranging the merchandise on the table, and the shelves. There was still an hour left before opening time, they discussed their plans for the day.

 

Wesley noticed Violet hadn’t opened her boxes yet, he offered his help to arrange them. She was hesitant at first, she later agreed to open the boxes when he reassured her, he wondered why she was hesitant. Violet opened one of her boxes, and brought a pile of merchandise to the table, the others were amazed by the cute looking Awkward Animals’ merchandise.

 

The merchandise included keychains, postcards, stickers, and A5-sized illustrations of Awkward Animals. While she sorted them out on the table, Christine came, and complimented on how adorable they were, Violet thanked her for the compliment. Philip held his chin with his hand, “You made all of these in a short span of time?”

 

Violet nodded, “Y-Yes, and since these are fan-made, I’m afraid of not meeting any of your expectations.”

Wesley took one of the keychains from the table, “Don’t worry, you did a great job on them.”

 

A lot of people bustled through the front door during the opening time, it became really crowded in the venue. Two hours had passed since Wong Fu Productions sold their merchandise, some of them decided to take a short break since Ted hadn’t arrived from New York.

 

“Taylor and I will stay in the booth, and continue selling the merchandise. The rest of you can take a look around the convention,” Christine assured.

 

Philip went into another section of the venue by himself, Violet and Wesley decided to go together. As the temperature increased, she took off her jacket, and wrapped it around her waist. Both of them heard a muffled cry when they were looking at different booths, she proceeded to find the source of the voice while Wesley followed her from behind.

 

Violet ran, and crouched in front of a child, “Robert! What are you doing here?”

 

The child noticed her presence, he hugged her, and cried, he told her that he went to the convention with his parents, but was separated. Violet comforted him, she promised she would help him to search for his parents. In the middle of their search for Robert’s parents, Wesley was surrounded by his fans, unable to left the spot, he apologized to her. He said he would catch up with her later, Violet understood, and continued her search with Robert.

 

Almost half an hour had passed, Violet almost gave up when she didn’t see any sign of Robert’s parents in the venue, Wesley managed to catch up with her at the right timing. When both of them were going to ask the securities for their help, they heard someone shouted, “Robert!”

 

Robert left Violet, and ran towards to the person, “Mommy!” Robert’s mother lifted him up, she approached the man, and the woman, “Violet! I’m really glad he’s in your hands, my husband and I panicked when he disappeared from our sights.”

 

“No problem, madam,” Violet smiled, “Where’s your husband?”

Robert’s mother took her phone from her bag, “He’s looking for Robert in the other section, I’ll call him to meet up at the entrance.”

 

Robert’s mother stared at Wesley, who was standing behind Violet, she looked from the top to bottom, “I have never seen him before. Violet, is he your husband?” The question caught them off-guard, she stuttered, “H-He’s not my husband, madam! I’m working as an assistant in his company, please don’t start a gossip with the other housewives.”

 

“I see, that’s too bad. I should meet up with my husband now. Goodbye, and take care,” Robert’s mother waved at Violet and Wesley.

Robert smiled at them, “Thank you, sister Violet and brother Wes!”

 

When Robert and his mother already left, Violet exhaled, “I’m glad we have found his mother, but still, I guess being single by thirty is bad sometimes. I’m sorry, I hope you’re not offended by her statement.” Wesley’s face was red, he tried to hide it, but he couldn’t, “N-No, I’m not offended at all. The question is, you’re not worried about them anymore?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure Robert will be fine now,” Violet tidied her hair clip, “It feels nice when I can help someone, because even the smallest sign of appreciation makes me happy.”

“Then, shall we return to our booth?” Wesley smiled.

 

Ted had arrived, he was sitting in the booth when Violet and Wesley returned, she greeted him, and shook his hand. Apparently, Christine and Taylor went outside to take a breather, Wesley excused himself to find Philip in the venue. Ted was restocking the merchandise when a customer came to Wong Fu Productions’ booth.

 

“Good afternoon, how may I help you?” Violet greeted.

“Hello,” the customer looked at Violet curiously, “are you a new member of Wong Fu Productions?”

 

Violet shook her head, “No, I’m only an assistant.” Ted came up to the customer, and smiled, “Yes, she is, today is her first day working with us. How may I help you?” The customer made their purchases, asked for Ted’s autograph, and left the booth. Ted patted on Violet’s shoulder, “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Violet. You’re also a part of the family now.”

 

When all of them had gathered, they continued working until in the evening, three days left for them, Violet purchased some official merchandise from Wong Fu Productions as souvenirs. After closing time, they called it a day by eating at a food stall, and returned to the hotel.


	4. Scent of Green Tea

Ever since San Diego Comic-Con ended, Violet had been visiting Wong Fu Productions office to help, she cleaned the office, bought lunches, sometimes she submitted her ideas which helped the team in a way since she was under Wesley’s supervision. He definitely appreciated her contribution. In the afternoon, the team was cleaning the office, Wesley took the chance to call Violet, she picked up the call, “Good afternoon. May I help you?”

 

“Hello, Violet. We have finished our works earlier than usual today, can I come over to your house?” Wesley replied.

“Oh,” she paused, “my house is in a mess, but sure, Wesley. I’ll text you my house address, see you later!” Violet cut off the call.

 

Wesley put his phone on his desk, he realized the other members were looking at him as if they overheard the whole conversation. “Wes is bold,” Taylor muttered under his breath, which made Philip burst into laughter.

 

“Cut it out,” Wesley spoke in a low tone, “she has been visiting our office to help us, but she never mentioned anything about herself.”

“I don’t see any relation, it’s her privacy after all, although I know what you’re trying to say,” Philip smirked.

 

Lost for words, Wesley shut his mouth, and turned off his computer. He received a text message from Violet soon after, he excused himself from the team, and left the office. “Good luck, Wes!” Taylor teased him once more.

 

Once he left the building, Philip called Christine and Taylor, he started talking about Wesley, “I’m sure all of you have noticed that Wes is more active lately. He even came to the office faster than all of us sometimes, I find it interesting.” Christine exchanged looks with Taylor, “It’s not really different from his usual self, though.”

 

Philip sat on the table, “No! Last month, remember when he came late to the office? Wes gradually stopped doing it ever since he met Violet.”

“I can’t argue with your statement, but isn’t it too soon to jump to conclusions? They look like partners at work to me, especially because you instructed Wes to supervise her,” Christine replied.

 

Taylor opened a bag of chips, “We’ll never know unless Wes personally tells us.”

 

Wesley looked at his phone on his way to Violet’s house, it wasn’t too far from Wong Fu Productions office. He looked around the neighborhood once he had arrived, he stood on the porch, knocked on the door, and said, “Violet, it’s me, Wes.” She opened the door, and welcomed him in, her house only had one floor, it was painted in off-white, simpler than Wesley had in his mind.

 

“Nice house, Violet,” Wesley took off his shoes, and put them near the door.

“Thank you,” Violet closed the door, “it’s good enough for my family to live in.”

 

Violet went to the kitchen to brew tea, Wesley was observing her house, he crossed his arms, “Were you being humble when you said your house was a mess during our phone call? It’s actually clean, or do you mean those stacks of papers on the floor?” She said she swept, and mopped her house regularly, but she agreed, she didn’t have an idea where to store those stacks of papers, all of them were her drawings.

 

Wesley looked deep in thought, “All right, I know what to do with them,” he put his bag on the sofa, “I need your help.”

 

Both of them spent the afternoon by crafting, and reorganizing Violet’s living room, he sat on the sofa to take a rest when he had finished, “Your parents live abroad?” She poured the tea in the kitchen, “Yes, my parents are working in our hometown, they sometimes visit me when they have vacations,” she brought it to Wesley, and sat across him.

 

Wesley drank the tea, “I apologize if my question is too personal, since you’re an Asian-American, where do you come from?”

“I’m from Taiwan,” Violet replied.

 

Violet thought she saw Wesley smiled for a second, “It must be my imagination,” she murmured. Wesley stood up, he asked her to show him around. Violet agreed, she pushed the curtains to the side, opened large windows, and led him to the terrace. “A large table near the windows, is that your workspace?” Wesley asked. Violet nodded, “Yes, I prefer natural light, so I rarely work in my bedroom. If I need references, I bring my laptop to the table instead.”

 

They discussed further about their professions at the terrace. After that, she brought him into her bedroom, Wesley was fascinated when he saw a large Totoro plush on her bed, he hugged it tightly as if he was still a child. “That’s… adorable,” Violet whispered, she witnessed a small cute side of him.

 

He carried the plush, “Can I bring it home?” Violet chuckled, “No, but feel free to hug Totoro whenever you come over,” she said as they returned to the living room. Wesley noticed she skipped a room near the corner of her house, he questioned it. Violet looked at the room, “It’s my sister’s room, and it’s locked. I can’t open it because I lost the key.” Wesley tilted his head, “I remember you mentioned about your sister once to me. Is she with your parents?”

 

Violet averted her gaze from Wesley, she took a deep breath, “No, she died in an accident.”

Wesley frowned, “My condolences, I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

"Thank you, Wesley. She died a year ago, she was hit by a truck during our trip,” she clenched her fist, “My parents dropped the blame on me, my mother eventually understood, but my father couldn’t forgive me until now.” Wesley witnessed another side of Violet he had never seen, as things were falling into places, he stood in front of her, and tried to comfort her. Both of them agreed to lighten up by going out from her house.

 

Violet and Wesley strolled to the city, and stopped by at a café, “I’ll be right back.” He sat in front of the café while he waited for her, a moment later, she came up to him with two drinks in her hands, “Here, as my gratitude for helping me earlier, I bought Green Milk Tea for you.” Wesley’s face beamed, he thanked Violet for buying one of his favorite drinks.

 

“It has caught my attention before, why are you addressing us by our full names?” Wesley asked.

Violet took a sip of her drink, “It’s politer for me to do so because I think nicknames are used for close friends, not work partners.”

 

Wesley chuckled, “Regardless of our statuses, you can call me Wes.”

“I’ll try,” Violet replied.

 

The sun almost set, Wesley accompanied Violet to her house, he had to return to Wong Fu Productions office to take an important file, before he left, he asked, “If you have a free time, do you want to go out?” Violet smiled, “Sure, with Wong Fu Productions?”

 

Wesley looked straight into her eyes, “No. Just you, and me.”

 

It was sudden, Violet’s smile dropped, she was flustered to think of an answer, “W-When?” Wesley leaned on the wall, “I’m not sure, I’ll be busy for the upcoming days because we have to film a short movie. I’ll inform you when I’m free.”

 

“Okay, thanks again,” Violet nodded, “I’ll be waiting for your update.” Wesley stretched his body, “No problem, talk to you later,” he bid farewell, and walked to the office. She returned to her house after he had walked far enough from her.


	5. Los Angeles Night

Wesley informed Violet as soon as he was free from his schedule. The actual reason why he asked her out was because of their clashing schedules every time he wanted to take her to the filming scene with Wong Fu Productions, at least he thought it was a good way to repay her kindness. At the promised night, in Wesley’s room, he called Violet, “It has been a while. How are you?”

 

“I’m doing fine, thanks for asking,” Violet replied. Wesley was glad to hear that, he lay on his bed, “I’ll be on my way to pick you up if you’re ready,” he stared at the ceiling. A noise of a hairdryer could be heard from the other end, “I’m sorry, I need more time.” Wesley understood, he cut off the call, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

 

Thirty minutes had passed, after Wesley had dressed, he grabbed his bag, and went downstairs. His mother greeted him from the living room, “Are you going somewhere, Wesley? What time you’ll return?” Wesley wasn’t sure, he approached his mother, “I’m going out with my friend, and I’ll probably return before midnight, mom.”

 

Wesley’s mother stood up, and smiled, “Okay. Take care, Wesley.”

 

Wesley kissed his mother’s hand, and went into the garage to take his car. He drove off from Los Angeles to Pasadena, during a red traffic light, he received a text message from Violet, “Thank you for your patience, I have finished my preparation.” When Wesley had arrived, he stood in front of her house, he took a deep breath, his heart was throbbing for an unknown reason, or so he thought. He tried to brush it off, and knocked on the door, “It’s me, Wes.”

 

“Wait a minute, I’ll be right there!” Violet shouted.

 

Wesley heard a small thud, followed by a faint groan, it surprised him. What had happened? Violet reassured him that she was fine when he asked about her condition, she opened the door shortly after. Wesley was mesmerized by the sight in front of him, she was wearing a black high-low dress, and ankle strap heels, she looked completely different than the usual. Violet had a similar reaction when she saw him in his casual clothes.

 

Violet laughed softly, “Well, this is awkward.”

“Not as awkward as Awkward Animals,” Wesley chuckled. “Give me a second,” he approached his car, and took his bag out.

 

“You look beautiful,” Wesley smiled at her. Violet hit his right arm lightly, “You’re embarrassing me,” she looked down, “I’m still feeling uncomfortable wearing this kind of outfit.” He asked her permission to use the bathroom, he wanted to change his clothes. Violet took a short glance, “The floor is still wet. Go ahead, and change in my bedroom instead.” Wesley had an uncertain look on his face, “You don’t mind?”

 

Violet nodded, “Of course, I’ll be waiting in the living room,” she sat on the sofa.

 

Wesley headed into her bedroom, and started changing his clothes, Violet was watching the television in the living room. He came out from the bedroom after he changed into a black suit. Violet complimented Wesley’s overall appearances, and noticed he didn’t wear his glasses tonight.

 

Wesley observed Violet’s outfit from the top to bottom, “You never wear stockings before. What’s the matter?”

“I tripped a lot when I was learning to wear high heels, I ended up bruising my legs,” Violet looked embarrassed, “I don’t want to embarrass you in public, so I wear stockings to cover them up.”

 

Wesley leaned in closer, and brushed her hair, he appreciated her for her effort. Violet stepped back from him, he never stood that close before, so the unexpected behavior made her felt a bit uneasy, but she tried not to mind it. They decided to leave, he opened the door to the passenger’s seat for her, and walked around to the driver’s seat, he didn’t answer when she questioned him where they were going. It took around thirty minutes for them to arrive at their destination, Wesley parked his car.

 

Wesley looked at his watch, “This is our destination, Grand Park.”

“Is this Los Angeles?” Violet murmured.

 

“Yes,” the moment he said it, Violet’s expression changed, she looked distressed. Wesley was about to ask her what had happened, then he remembered their conversations when he came over to her house for the first time, he immediately held her hand. Startled, Violet looked at him, “W-What is it?” Wesley spoke in a calm voice, “Nothing will happen, I’ll protect you. I promise.”

 

Violet smiled faintly, “Thank you… Wes.”

 

In Violet’s eyes, Wesley was cool, calm, and collected most of the times, it didn’t cross her mind he had a romantic side. He refused to let go of her hand, even after she had calmed down, perhaps he believed it was his responsibility to protect her. They spent the night by walking around Grand Park.

 

Near the water fountain, Violet noticed people were staring at them, “You can let go of my hand, Wes. I think some of your fans are looking at us.” Wesley held her hand tighter, “I don’t see that as a problem, as long as I can make you feel comfortable.” Violet was more worried about people who would spread bad rumors about him, although she couldn’t deny the happiness she felt from his statement.

 

It rained all of a sudden, people were running from their spots, Violet and Wesley sought shelter under a roof along with some people. They talked, and waited until the rain became a drizzle, unfortunately, it didn’t show any sign it would be stopping anytime soon. It was almost the closing time of Grand Park, Wesley took the initiative by taking his suit off, and covered Violet’s head with it.

 

Wesley rolled his sleeves up, and moved closer to Violet, “We should return to the parking lot soon, can you run?”

Violet grabbed Wesley’s suit, “Yes, Wes. Don’t worry about my high heels, I don’t want to stain your car by taking them off.”

 

Both of them charged through the drizzle, Violet stumbled, but she managed to stay on her feet. They didn’t care when they stepped on puddles of water, they arrived at the parking lot, and got inside his car. Wesley was drenched from head to toe, Violet took some tissues in front of her, and started wiping his face. Soon, she realized what she was doing, “I’m sorry! It was my reflex to do that,” she apologized.

 

Wesley smiled, “Don’t worry about it, thanks,” he took the tissues from her hand.

 

A short span of time was spent by watching the remaining lights of Grand Park, and they departed to Pasadena. Wesley parked his car in front of her house, he forgot that he left his bag, Violet insisted him to change his clothes because he had to return to Los Angeles again, he agreed.

 

In her bedroom, Wesley sat on the chair, he loosened his tie. Violet was looking for something in her wardrobe, “I know you can take a shower at home, but it’s not good to stay drenched for a long period of time,” she took out a large towel, and approached him. Wesley stood up, she dried his hair with the towel, he held both of her hands, and looked at her kindly.

 

Violet avoided an eye contact, she smiled, “I should leave now. I’ll make something warm in the kitchen for you to drink,” she left her bedroom, and closed the door.

 

Wesley took off his clothes, and started wiping to dry himself, he heard a rustled sound outside. He went out after he had finished changing his clothes, Violet greeted him, “Here, put your wet clothes in this plastic bag, and is tea good enough for you?”

 

“Thank you, that’s thoughtful of you, and yes, tea is fine. I have to wake up early tomorrow, so coffee is definitely not good for me,” Wesley replied.

 

Both of them sat in the kitchen, they had a light conversation while Wesley drank the tea. He thanked Violet for her hospitality, and drove off to his house. Wesley’s mother already went to sleep when he arrived, he took a warm shower before he went to sleep.


	6. Wishful Candlelight

Thanksgiving Day had arrived, Violet came to Wong Fu Productions office to celebrate it by giving cookies she baked to the team. Wesley was nowhere to be found, she decided to ask Philip, “Wes couldn’t come because he caught a fever,” he said.

 

Concerned, Violet asked, “Philip, can you give me the address of his house? I want to visit him.”

Philip nodded, “Sure, I’ll write it down on a piece of paper.”

 

After Violet received a piece of paper from Philip, she continued helping in the office. The idea of coming to Los Angeles made her hesitate, but she braced herself because she really wanted to check up on Wesley’s condition. In the evening, Violet brought a paper bag from her house, and rode her bicycle to Los Angeles, she stopped by at a mini-market, she bought some fruits, and put them inside her paper bag. She managed to find Wesley’s house despite the fact she was unfamiliar with the area, she parked her bicycle, an elderly woman opened the door after she knocked on it.

 

“Good evening, madam,” Violet bowed down, “I’m Wes’ friend, I come here to visit him.”

“Oh, you must be Violet, Wesley talked a lot about you recently,” Wesley’s mother smiled, “Welcome in, please make yourself at home.”

 

In the living room, Violet gave a box of cookies to Wesley’s mother, “Happy Thanksgiving Day, madam.” His mother thanked her, “Thank you, dear. Wesley’s room is upstairs.” She went upstairs to the second floor, confused, she looked around, and heard a familiar voice, she knocked, and opened the door. Wesley was lying on his bed, he noticed Violet’s presence, he coughed several times, but he still greeted her with a smile on his face.

 

Violet put the paper bag on the table, “How are you, Wes? Philip told me you caught a fever, so I bought some fruits from the mini-market,” she pulled a chair, and sat beside him.

“I’m recovering nicely, thank you,” Wesley replied.

 

Three silhouettes approached Violet from behind, and shouted, “Happy Birthday!” It surprised her, she immediately stood up, and looked behind her, “W-Why all of you are here? I thought you said you couldn’t come, and how did you know today is my birthday?” Philip laughed, “We heard it from Wes.” Violet turned back, “Remember the night I brought you to Los Angeles? I looked at your calendar, you made a unique drawing on Thanksgiving Day,” Wesley smiled at her.

 

Taylor snickered, “We have never heard anything about it, Wes. What were you guys doing at Los Angeles?”

“We went to Grand Park. Nothing else, Taylor,” Wesley coughed.

 

Taylor looked disappointed, Philip took out his phone, and gave it to Violet, “Well, since Ted has returned to New York, he recorded a video for you.” In the video, Ted congratulated her, and wished for her well-being, in addition, he also thanked her for helping them out at San Diego Comic-Con, and at the office. Violet felt a pure feeling of appreciation from Wong Fu Productions, something she never felt ever since she moved to Pasadena.

 

Christine stood behind Philip and Taylor, she was holding a birthday cake this whole time, she pushed them away, and brought the cake to Violet, “Make a wish, and blow the candles!” She closed her eyes, deep in thoughts before she blew all of the candles, the team clapped their hands, and congratulated her once again. Violet started cutting the cake, she went downstairs, and gave the first slice of the cake to Wesley’s mother.

 

Once they finished eating their cakes, Philip had to leave earlier, he had to drive Christine and Taylor to their houses. Violet’s phone rang when she was talking to Wesley, she took it out from her pocket, “Who is it?” Wesley asked. “It’s a video call from my mom, please excuse me,” Violet accepted the call.

 

Violet’s mother greeted her, “Happy Birthday, Violet. Mom wishes all the best for you,” she laughed, “I might be late since you turned thirty-one yesterday.”

Violet smiled at her mother, “Thank you, and you’re not late because today is still my birthday here. Is dad doing okay, and healthy?”

 

Violet’s mother nodded at her, she noticed a different environment behind her daughter, “Where are you? It doesn’t look like your room, or our home.”

“I’m at my friend’s house, I’m visiting him because he caught a fever,” Violet replied.

 

Violet’s mother looked uncertain for a second, she asked if she could talk to him. Violet and Wesley exchanged looks, he agreed, she turned her phone to his direction, “Good evening, madam,” he greeted. “Hello, thank you for becoming my daughter’s friend, I appreciate it. Please take care of her, and remind her if she does something wrong,” Violet’s mother said meekly. Wesley shook his head, “No, I’m the one who should be thankful. It’s a pleasure meeting her, and of course, I’ll keep that in my mind.”

 

The three of them talked about a lot of things, “Oops, I have to continue cleaning my house. Thank you for the talk, and take care, both of you,” Violet’s mother ended the video call. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, “I was afraid if she was going to yell at me, or at you for visiting me this late, your mom is actually a kind person.” Violet laughed, “My dad will probably yell at both of us, but my mom knows I’m too old to do something inappropriate, or going to a club. She only wanted to make sure that I’m safe.”

 

“Truth to be told, she actually urges me to find a partner soon because of my age. I can’t blame her, but honestly, I don’t know,” she continued.

“Why? Is it hard for you to have a commitment?” Wesley asked.

 

Violet looked at the lamp on the table, “No, commitment is not an issue for me. I’m worried if I can’t make my partner happy, that’s why my job as an illustrator is my priority for now.”

 

When both of them had a conversation about relationship, Wesley accidentally blurted out a question if she was in love with someone, he apologized, and said, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer it.” Violet blushed, “I’m not sure, I’m still thinking about it. What about you?”

 

“I do, although I’m afraid she doesn’t have the same feeling as mine,” Wesley closed his eyes.

Violet tilted her head, “Cheer up, Wes. Whoever she is, she must be lucky to have someone like you.”

 

It was getting late, “It’s almost midnight, I should return to home soon,” Violet stood up from her seat, “Good night, and get well soon, Wes.”

Wesley held her hand, and said, “Don’t go, you’re alone. It’s dangerous to be outside this late.”

 

There was a moment of silence in the room, Violet returned to her seat, she smiled at him, “Thank you for your concern, do you want me to stay here for the night?” Wesley nodded, he got up from his bed, and took something from the shelf, he gave a piece of laminated paper to her, “Happy Birthday. It isn’t much, but I hope you like it,” he coughed again. He made a portrait drawing of Violet, she thanked him for the present.

 

Wesley insisted her to sleep on his bed, while he would sleep on the chair. Violet chuckled at him, “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m fine sleeping on the chair, you should get a proper rest,” she adjusted her position on the chair. Wesley lay on his bed, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep with Violet on his side.


	7. Raindrops

A week had passed since Thanksgiving Day, Wesley received an urgent call from Violet while he was working, “What’s the matter, Violet?” She apologized beforehand, “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, Wes. I found the key to my sister’s room,” she inhaled, “can you come over to my house later? I’m afraid if I have to open it all by myself.” Wesley looked perplexed, “I can’t promise since I’m busy at the moment, but I’ll try, if that’s fine with you. You can open it first, and tell me more about it later.” Violet agreed, and cut off the call.

 

During his lunch break, Wesley came over to Violet’s house with his car, he knocked on the door plenty of times, but there wasn’t any response from her. He held on the doorknob, and realized it wasn’t locked, he entered the house, he couldn’t find her in the living room, or in her bedroom. Wesley noticed Violet’s sister room had been unlocked, he approached the room, and to his surprise, she was lying on the floor, unconscious. He immediately dropped his bag to the floor, he crouched beside her, he carried Violet on his arms, and lay her on the bed in her bedroom.

 

“I’m relieved that she’s still breathing,” Wesley murmured.

 

Wesley checked, he made sure there weren’t any injuries on Violet. He was confused, he returned to the previous room, and decided to take a look around. “It’s in the middle of daylight, I highly doubt a burglar came in,” he thought to himself, nothing looked out of the ordinary, until he found a piece of paper under the chair. From the looks of it, Violet’s sister wrote the letter, Wesley read the content in his heart.

 

_“Sister, if you’re reading this, that means I’m no longer here. I have a bad feeling, but you have been waiting for our trip to Los Angeles today. I don’t have the guts to tell you because I don’t want to disappoint you. I’m happy to have you as my sister._

 

_I heard Wong Fu Productions is in Pasadena, we live in the same city as them! If you ever meet one of them, please say my regards, okay? Thank you, sister.”_

 

Wesley felt extremely bitter after he read the letter, he slowly fell on his knees, and sat on the floor. It took quite some time before he stood up, he folded the paper, and put it on the table, in the current situation, he couldn’t leave Violet alone, he decided to call Philip. Arguments sparked between them because Wesley didn’t want to tell the truth, Philip later gave up, and agreed to his request.

 

In the evening, Violet was conscious after she felt a strong chill on her skin, she heard the sound of the rain outside, it was raining heavily. She didn’t any recollections of what happened earlier, or how she was sleeping on her bed, all she knew that she felt dreadful. Violet walked out from her bedroom, she found out Wesley was sleeping on the sofa, she cooked a simple dinner, and made a warm drink for him before she woke him up. In the kitchen, both of them talked about a lot of random things, he avoided to bring up the topic about the letter. When Wesley had finished eating, and drank, Violet assured him that she would be fine by herself, both of them walked to the door as he thought about going home, she averted her gaze from him. 

 

“I…” Violet’s voice trembled, “I need to take a break from you.”

 

Wesley froze in his position, his expression became gloomy, “I understand,” he tried to avoid speaking in a disappointed tone, “I hope you’ll be feeling better soon, Violet. I’m sorry if I couldn’t help much,” he walked away, he left her house before she could say anything to him. Violet leaned on the door, she took out her phone, she called her mother, she sat with her face against her knees, and started crying.

 

Violet’s mother picked up the call, she became concerned as soon as she heard her daughter crying, “Why are you crying, did something happened to you?”

“N-No,” Violet stuttered, “it’s about my sister, mom.”

 

Violet’s mother sounded confused, “Your sister?”

 

She stood up, she went into her sister’s room, and took a piece of paper from the table, she started reading it. Her mother cried after Violet finished reading the letter, she called her husband, and told everything to him. She heard her parents argued on the other end as she wiped off the tears with her jacket, her mother talked back to her, and said, “Your father wants to talk to you.”

 

“Are you telling us the truth?” Violet’s father asked.

Violet shivered, “I’m telling you the truth. Why should I lie to mom, and you, dad?”

 

Violet’s father apologized, “It has been a year since the last time I talked to you, I’m sorry I blamed you when your sister died,” he comforted her. “Perhaps mom and I should ask for a furlough to visit you.”

Violet sat on the sofa, “It’s not necessary, dad. Both of you can visit me during vacation,” she talked a little bit to her father, and ended the call when both of her parents had calmed down.

 

Violet looked at the letter, “I’m sorry, sister. I think I have ruined your last wish,” she wiped off her tears.

 

Meanwhile, Wesley was drenched even though he ran into his car as fast as he could, he listened to the sound of the rain. He felt mixed feelings in his heart, he hit the steering wheel with his fist. Unable to think straight, Wesley closed his eyes, and took deep breaths in attempt to calm himself down, he could potentially put his life in danger if he wasn’t cautious.

 

Wesley drove off to his house after he had calmed down, he couldn’t find his mother on the first floor, he headed into his room, and tossed himself on the bed. He contemplated, and murmured, he was startled when his phone rang inside his bag, he looked at the caller ID, it was a video call from his brother, Brian Chan. Wesley didn’t want to accept it, but it might be important, he picked up the call.

 

“Whoa, you’re drenched, Wesley!” Brian exclaimed.

“It doesn’t matter,” Wesley mumbled. “What is it, brother? Do you have something important to tell me?”

 

Brian shook his head, he asked their mother’s condition, and some common topics. He noticed Wesley was uninterested when they were talking, “What’s the matter? You look downhearted today.” He didn’t response, he stared at his brother.

 

Brian nodded, “It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. I’ll listen to you, and comfort you if you need me, okay?”

Wesley sighed, “Why do you care so much about me?”

 

“Because I’m your brother, I’ll be there for you when you need me the most,” Brian smiled.

 

After Wesley heard his brother’s statement, he couldn’t help, but break down, and cry. “W-What’s wrong?” Brian asked. Wesley told his brother about what had happened earlier, his brother listened to him, and made a conclusion, “Give it some time. Remember, you have to take an action if it’s necessary, Wesley.”

 

“Someone is calling my name, I have to go. Goodbye, please say my regards to mom,” Brian said. Wesley nodded, he thanked his brother. Someone knocked, and opened the door, it was his mother, he immediately wiped off his tears.

 

Wesley’s mother looked concerned, “I heard you crying from my room. What happened?”

“D-Don’t look at me, mom,” Wesley covered his face with his hands.

 

Wesley’s mother approached him, “Look at your mom,” she pulled his hands from his face.

Wesley looked at her, and sniffed, “It must be embarrassing for you to see your son crying.”

 

She sat beside him, “No, I’m not. It’s okay for you to cry, it’s not a sign that you’re weak,” she patted his back, “If something is troubling you, you can talk about it to me. I’ll listen to you until you’re feeling better.” Wesley hugged his mother, and cried again, he told her that he talked to Brian earlier.

 

Wesley’s mother stood up, “Your brother is right,” she wiped off the tears off from his face, “Today must be tiring for you, it’s better for you to sleep early. Don’t forget to take a shower, okay?” Wesley nodded, he took a warm shower after his mother left the room, he sneezed.

 

Wesley took his phone on his bed, he looked at the photo he took with Violet at Grand Park, “I wonder if I can see you in person again,” he said in a sorrowful tone.


	8. Colorful –Ending–

Two weeks had passed since their conflicts, Wesley was gazing into the distance, he was lost in his thoughts. Philip had been calling Wesley’s name continuously until he lost his patience, and clapped his hands loudly near Wesley’s ears, he jumped off from his chair, “W-What is it, Phil?”

 

“What’s wrong with you, you lose your focus easily lately, Wes,” Philip grumbled.

“It’s nothing,” Wesley shrugged.

 

Philip doubted Wesley’s response, he glared at him, “Violet stopped coming to the office. Did something happen between you and her?” Wesley repeated himself, “It’s nothing.” Philip shook his head, and sighed, “Wes, if something is troubling you, please don’t hesitate to tell us. We’re your friends, and your families.”

 

Philip was right, pretending that everything was fine wouldn’t make the situation any better, Wesley started telling them about what had happened on that day. Christine crossed her arms when he had finished, “Don’t you think if it’s a misunderstanding?” Wesley raised his eyebrows, “A misunderstanding?”

 

“Because from your story, I believe Violet needed time to be alone after the shock she experienced, she didn’t has an intention to push you, or us from her life,” Christine ate a candy.

Wesley sighed, “Do you think so, Christine?”

 

Taylor pulled his chair, and sat beside Wesley, “Do you really love her?” Wesley looked down, he fell silent for a short period of time. Taylor continued, “Talk to her if you really love her. You have to sort things out, and solve your problems together instead of distancing yourselves. Tell her your feelings, Wes.” Wesley looked at him, “What if she doesn’t feel the same to me?”

 

Philip embraced Wesley’s shoulders, “It doesn’t matter, you don’t have the rights to force it onto her. What more important is you already told her your honest feelings, Wes.”

Wesley looked at his friends, and nodded, “Thank you, I understand now.”

 

Wesley stood up from his chair, and left the office. The rest of Wong Fu Productions team gathered around, Philip laughed, “You became a completely different person earlier, Taylor. I didn’t expect you to say those words of encouragement to him.” Taylor scratched his head, “I had the urge to help him. Well, at least he has found his motivation again.”

 

Christine gave a thumb up, “You did an excellent job.”

 

Wesley braced himself as he stood in front of Violet’s house, he knocked on the door, but no one responded. He checked on the doorknob, it was locked, he looked disappointed, and left her house. Wesley visited some places where Violet usually came, he couldn’t find her at the café, or at the park, he strolled around Pasadena. The memories of the time he spent with her appeared in his mind one by one, it made him sad, he saw his vivid reflection on a shop’s windows, and said, “I can’t give up like this.”

 

At the same time, Violet sat on a train, she was heading to Los Angeles to meet Wesley. She wanted to check up on him, and she also felt an obligation to apologize to him for what had happened on that day, she spaced out while looking at the scenery.

 

After Violet arrived at Los Angeles’ train station, she rode a public vehicle to Wesley’s house. She overcame her fear of coming to the city, it was thanks to him. Wesley’s mother opened the door when Violet was about to knock on it.

 

“Good morning, madam,” Violet greeted, “Is Wesley’s home?”

“Good morning. Wesley went to the office today, you didn’t see him?” Wesley’s mother said.

 

“Oh, right. It has been a long time since I came to the office, it didn’t cross my mind,” Violet bowed down, “Thank you, madam.”

Wesley’s mother smiled, “You’re welcome, have a safe trip.”

 

In attempt to adapt to the environment, Violet decided to travel around Los Angeles, she felt warm, and fuzzy feelings when she visited Grand Park, it was the time when she stepped out of her comfort zone, and when Wesley protected her. She left the place, and was happy until she stood near the crossroads where it took her sister’s life. A vivid, and horrifying flashback of the accident surged in her mind, she closed her eyes, and tilted her head down.

 

“Rest in peace, sister,” Violet clenched her fist, “I’ll make your final wish, and dream come true.”

 

A strong wind was blowing all of a sudden, it blew Violet’s hair clip off, “Your hair clip,” she frowned. She spent minutes looking for it, but she couldn’t find it. Soon, Violet came to a realization, “Are you trying to tell me to let go of the past, and be honest with my feelings? Even though if I have to sacrifice your dream?” She murmured, “What if he hates me?”

 

Violet shook her head, “No, that’s not the point. I have to apologize to him, that’s more important than anything else.”

 

Violet departed to Pasadena by train, on her way to Wong Fu Productions office, she stopped by at a mini-market, and bought groceries. When she had arrived at the office, she knocked on the door, but no one opened it. Violet sighed, “I suppose they’re not here at the moment, Wong Fu Productions has a tight schedule after all,” and left the building. “Is it too late to say sorry, Wes?” she whispered.

 

Wesley spent two hours looking for Violet, he returned to her house, and sat on the porch. He was frustrated, he held his head with his hands, he assumed she had moved out from Pasadena, he tried to deny it. Wesley heard something rustled, and a sound of footsteps nearby, he thought it might be the neighbors. As the sound of the footsteps became louder, someone crouched in front of him, “Wes?”

 

Being familiar with the voice, Wesley looked up, it was Violet, he smiled, tears started to drop to his cheeks. She panicked, “W-Why are you crying?” Wesley hugged Violet, “Thank you,” it surprised her, but instead of pushing him away, she hugged him back, perhaps he needed someone to comfort him. After he had released his hug from her, she tried to wipe his tears with her thumbs, he held both of her hands, “I missed you, Violet,” he took a deep breath, “Do you want to go out with me?”

 

“I missed you too, and sure,” Violet said gently.

 

Wesley asked Violet’s permission to use her bicycle, she went into her house to put her groceries, and grabbed her bag before she left. They rode it around the neighborhood, although he lost his balance, both of them fell on a pile of Autumn leaves, and laughed together. Wesley helped Violet to stand up, and continued cycling to the park.

 

Both of them stood on the bridge, “We met for the first time at this place,” Wesley looked at the sky, “I still couldn’t believe we have been together for almost four months.” Violet chuckled, “We actually met for the first time on the street, but I agree. We have learned, and experienced a lot of things together,” she took out an A5 sketchbook from her bag, it had a strap with a small Totoro plush attached to it, and gave it to him as a present. Wesley opened the sketchbook, it contained a lot of adorable illustrations of Wong Fu Productions team, and Awkward Animals, he thanked her as both of them sat on the bridge.

 

“Wes, why did you look for me? I thought I have disappointed you on that day,” Violet looked down.

“Because my brother told me that only time, and action would tell,” Wesley listened to the sound of the breeze, “Time alone wasn’t enough, I had to do something. My friends also encouraged me to talk to you again, and I couldn’t lie to my heart.”

 

It was embarrassing for Wesley to admit, but he had told Violet the truth, she appreciated it, and apologized to him. He nodded solemnly, and apologized too, he was supposed to be considerate because of her condition, but misunderstanding made him selfish.

 

“Do you think your sister is happy right now?” Wesley asked.

Violet nodded, “I’m sure, I believe I have fulfilled her final wish.”

 

“I’m happy to hear that,” Wesley gazed at the lake, “Close your eyes, Violet.”

 

Violet closed her eyes, Wesley leaned in closer, and kissed her on the cheek. She was surprised, she opened her eyes, and looked at him, “I love you,” he smiled bashfully. Violet laughed softly, she shook her head, and smiled at him, she rested her head on his shoulder, “I love you too.”

 

They spent their time by sightseeing around the park, “We should visit the office, I’m sure Phil and the others will love your present too,” Wesley said. Violet agreed, both of them were holding hands, and headed to Wong Fu Productions office to celebrate it together.

 

Color My Heart

– The End –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《 Credits 》  
> Thank you for reading Color My Heart until the end. I hope you like it, and continue to support me.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend, Fabrunette for becoming a beta reader.
> 
> 《 Disclaimer 》  
> Violet Auburn is a fictional character.
> 
> I do not own the rest of the characters in the story. They belong to their respective owners, and themselves.
> 
> 《 Source of Inspiration 》  
> キミスペクトル by ハヤブサ feat. 初音ミク - https://youtu.be/Nht1aQ7o-0w
> 
> Colorful by Mili - https://youtu.be/oHQUUAcB0io
> 
> Dream by Rabpit, Reflection by V.K克, and Missing Piece by David Choi.
> 
> 《 References 》  
> http://www.color-wheel-pro.com/color-meaning.html  
> https://resources.oncourse.iu.edu/access/content/user/rreagan/Filemanager_Public_Files/meaningofcolors.htm
> 
> http://www.color-wheel-artist.com/meanings-of-violet.html  
> http://www.empower-yourself-with-color-psychology.com/color-purple.html
> 
> 《 Changelog 》  
> 04/01 - 23/01/2017 - Version 1.0 - Writing phase.  
> 28/01 - 10/02/2017 - Version 2.0 - In-depth proofreading.  
> 27/02 - 05/03/2017 - Version 3.0 - Rewriting.  
> 05/03/2017 - Discarded alternate ending, "Monochrome" from the story.  
> 05/03/2017 - Submission from beta reader.  
> 10/03/2017 - Version 3.5 released.


End file.
